Morning Star Uchiha
by HinaNia Uzu-aurora
Summary: Chapter 2// Kesempurnaan tak membuat Sasuke merasa dirinya lebih dari siapapun. Justru ia merasa kalau Naruto lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Hingga sebuah cintapun datang padanya//non-Yaoi-//SasuSaku,NaruHina//RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Terlarut sendiri dalam sebuah taman tak berpenghuni. Sesosok mata onyx menatap tajam ribuan bintang dan terangnya rembulan berwarna jingga menghiasi malamnya yang sepi seperti biasanya.

Ditemani sebuah buku catatan kecil miliknya dan pena hitam penggores lembaran-lembaran kosong kertas dalam bukunya. Malam yang dingin, sendiri. Sudah terlampau tak ada siapapun di sana. Apa karena malam yang kian larut atau memang karena taman itu tak menarik orang untuk dikunjungi.

Lain halnya dengan seorang Uchiha satu ini. Uchiha? apa itu? Sebuah nama keluarga. Keluarga terpandang, memang. Keluarga terhormat, pasti. Tapi, kenapa semua itu tak membuat pria berambut hitam ini merasa kesempurnaan itu bukan dirinya. Melainkan seseorang yang terbelenggu dalam ikatan kehormatan Uchiha.

Menyalahkan Uchiha? tidak. Membanggakan Uchiha? tidak harus. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak meminta menjadi bagian dari nama besar yang disandangnya dari keturunan Uchiha.

Suara jangkrik, kodok atau binatang lain yang menemaninya dalam lamunan malamnya, Membisu.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama seorang pria dalam keterikatan nama agung Uchiha. Ia mengambil pena hitamnya, membuka buku catatannya yang masih bersih dari goresan apapun. Sasuke menggerakan ujung penanya, mengukir huruf U, huruf pertama yang ia tulis; dilanjutkan dengan C-H-I-H-A.

Goresan kata UCHIHA menghiasi halaman pertama buku itu.

Tetesan air menghiasi nama UCHIHA yang Sasuke tulis beberapa saat yang lalu. Membaur, melunturkan tulisan yang masih basah. Airmata, Sasuke menangis?.

Kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang harus dia sesali? Menjadi bagian dari keluarga terkaya penanam modal terbesar di Konoha International High School tempat ia bersekolah? wajah bak pangeran dari titisan Bintang Kejora yang senantiasa dicari setiap putri dari titisan Bintang Utara.

Sasuke pun menutup bukunya. Menghapus airmatanya. Melangkah pergi, menjauh dari haribaan hamparan padang purnama malam itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, NaruHina, SasuHina, NaruSaku

**Morning Star : **HinaNia Uzu-aurora

**Warning : **OOC-full, AU, Gaje

* * *

Pagi ini matahari mulai menjulang tinggi, kehangatannya kian terasa. Memandikan pagi dengan embun yang nampak jatuh menetes dari kehijauan daun-daun asri nan menyejukan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah. Berjalan? Seorang Uchiha berjalan? Kemana kemewahan Uchiha? entahlah. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin selalu disangkut pautkan nama keluarganya itu.

Tas biru tua setia tertenteng di pundak sebelah kirinya, postman bag. Lebih simple. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang gadis memanggilnya dari belakang.

Belum sempat ia menoleh, gadis itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke! I... ini sebuah titipan surat!" gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Sasuke, "Aku tinggal ya!".

Sasuke membaca siapa pengirim surat itu. KARIN. Hanya senyuman kecil tersungging dari bibirnya, tanpa rasa apapun Sasuke membuang surat itu ke arah selokan kecil di pinggir jalan.

Dengan sedikit menghabiskan tenaga, tanpa terasa akhirnya Sasuke sudah berada di depan gerbang besar Konoha International High School. Seperti biasa tak satu pun murid wanita mengalihkan pandangannya pada kharisma sang pangeran Uchiha satu ini. Sasuke berusaha bersikap seolah-olah mereka patung batu yang tak ada.

Langkah Sasuke kembali berhenti, tepat di sebelah gadis berambut pirang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Sasuke melempar senyuman kecil ke arah gadis itu. Bagai tertimpa seribu malaikat kebaikan, Sasuke melakukan hal itu, biasanya sikap Sasuke sesakan es yang sangat sukar untuk dicairkan. Sasuke kembali berjalan, ia tak menghiraukan gadis yang diberinya senyuman tadi, kini telah pingsan dan teman-teman di sekelilingnya menjadi panik.

Pandangannya terarah kepada sesosok pria berambut pirang dengan tiga garis; tanda lahir di kedua pipinya dengan mata bening sapphire yang memancarkan binar yang tengah berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, tampak bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya, tak ada satu pun yang mau menjadi temannya, karena mungkin para murid pria takut Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan ketampanan mereka. Dan yang setiap harinya senantiasa menemani hanya perhatian para gadis-gadis yang mengharapkan secercah cinta darinya.

_...Aku ingin seperti dia, Naruto Uzumaki. Bukan kesempurnaan yang aku inginkan, tapi seseorang yang senantiasa ada disaat aku membutuhkan. Yang mereka sebut SAHABAT..._ Sasuke membatin.

Sorot cemburu terpancar jelas dari matanya. Melihat sesosok Uzumaki yang selalu dikelilingi teman-temannya, bahkan seorang gadis bermata lavender; kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuga. Gadis yang sempat mengisi kekosongan hati Sasuke. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Uzumaki itu merampasnya dari kebekuan hatinya.

Sasuke tersadar dari kisah masa lalunya. Saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sasuke-kun kau sudah datang?" tanya seorang gadis dengan sepotong roti berselai nanas di genggaman tangannya.

"Sakura? seperti yang kau lihat, ada apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan gaya khas kekakuan pejantan Uchiha.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu mengajak Sasuke duduk di tepian kursi kecil, taman sekolah.

"Aku tahu, pasti kamu belum sarapan. Aku mau kamu memakan sedikit roti ini. Mau ya? sedikit aja?" pinta Sakura menyodorkan rotinya.

Sejenak Sasuke menatap sepasang mata emerald gadis di hadapannya. Tampak indah.

_...Sudah lama Sakura memperhatikan aku seperti ini. Pasti ada maksudnya..._ Batin Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke!" ceplos Sakura heran melihat Sasuke melamun.

Sasuke terlihat gelagapan, "Maaf aku harus pergi, sebaiknya rotimu kau simpan saja!".

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan roti penolakannya. Kecewa sekali, padahal ia berharap walau hanya secicip saja Sasuke dapat menghargai roti buatannya sendiri.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke, sampai Sasuke benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Meletakan roti itu di kursi. Sakura terisak, lalu pergi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyandarkan diri di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

"Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa semua yang aku lakukan selalu sia-sia di mata Sasuke?" tanyanya sendiri, melepas emosinya.

Sakura mendudukan diri di bawah pohon itu. Hari masih pagi, burung-burung masih berkicau menemaninya.

"Sasuke, andai kamu tahu kalau aku sangat mencintai kamu!" Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku yakin, Sasuke tahu kalau kau menyukainya, tapi mungkin dia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui hal itu!" kata orang itu.

Sakura terjingkat, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disisinya. Ia pun menoleh.

_...Apa dia mendengar, kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke... _Sakura membatin.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua dari aku.. bagi para senpai ditunggu ripiu-nya?????**

**gomen.. gomen.. sebenarnya fic ini sudah di publish sebelumnya, tapi pas di baca lagi masih banyak typo, jadinya di remove dulu. Tapi sekarang udah publish lagi kok.. arigatou buat senpai yang sudah nyempetin ripiu.. lagi ya??  
**

**sekalian mampir ke profil aku, n ikutan pollingnya... arigatou**

**nb: Bagi NARUHINA lover.. yang belum tahu tentang Hari Fluffy NARUHINA dan Hari Tragedy NARUHINA, silahkan PM aku ya!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORNING STAR UCHIHA**

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by HinaNia Uzu-aurora**

Warning : AU/OOC/GaJe

Pairing : SasuSaku/NaruHina,, **slight** NaruSaku/SasuHina

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Sakura terjingkat, ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang disisinya. Ia pun menoleh.

_...Apa dia mendengar, kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke... _Sakura membatin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

-

-

"Kau?" Sakura kembali membenamkan kepalanya dalam himpitan kedua lututnya.

Pria itu duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu sesedih itu, Sakura!" Pria itu berkata seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sakura, "Kau sudah tahu, Sasuke memang seperti itu bukan?" lanjutnya.

**"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, jadi berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan kau tahu semuanya tentang Sasuke!" **Sakura berkata dengan nada bicara yang lumayan tinggi. Tetapi kegetiran suara lirihnya masih terasa begitu kentara.

"Asal kau tahu Sakura, Sasuke sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Meskipun aku juga tahu, Sasuke seangkuh itu untuk menyadarinya!" jawab Naruto dengan nada pasti.

Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk pria itu, ingin sekali rasanya ia mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Sakura terus terisak, meskipun Sakura sadar kalau pria ini dulu pernah menyukai dirinya. Dan dengan keangkuhannya, Sakura menolak mentah-mentah pria itu.

Tapi kini pria itu tengah berada dalam pelukannya. Padahal Sakura ingin sekali yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini adalah Sasuke. Tapi ia rasa itu hanya mimpi belaka.

"Terimakasih, Naruto!" Sakura berucap pelan.

-

-

Ternyata dari kejauhan, sepasang mata lavender tengah memperhatikan mereka. Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata nampak tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat kesedihannya, saat ia melihat Naruto tengah memeluk Sakura; seseorang yang dulu pernag Naruto sukai.

Buliran airmata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya, ia berusaha untuk tegar, tapi ia tak bisa. Hinata berusaha memalingkan pandangannya, karena ia tak ingin melihat lebih lama lagi hal menyakitkan ini.

Hinata berlari dalam kerumunan siswa-siswi Konoha International High School yang memang saat itu tengah menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Baginya, tak ada hal yang lebih penting selain menenangkan diri dulu saat ini. Hinata berhenti di depan pintu gudang sekolahnya dan mendudukan diri di atas sebuah bangku; di depan gudang tersebut.

"Apakah Naruto masih menyukai Sakura?" Hinata berkata seakan dirinya mampu menebak isi hati Naruto, "Apa Naruto belum bisa melupakan Sakura?".

Sendiri dalam diam, sepi. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Tapi Hinata masih belum beranjak sedikitpun.

Hinata tiba-tiba melihat sebuah saputangan di hadapan wajahnya, ia pun menoleh kearah sampingnya.

"Tidak masuk kelas?"

Hinata menatap sejenak mata hitam itu, pemuda yang biasanya Hinata kenal sering menjadi rebutan para gadis satu sekolahnya.

"Sa..Sasu..Ke!" Hinata hanya mampu menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

"Pakailah ini, hapus airmatamu!" pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menurut saja, ia menggunakan saputangan itu untuk menghapus airmatanya.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Hinata bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka, tampaknya Kakashi-sensei; guru saat itu, tengah memberikan pelajaran.

"Permisi," kata Sasuke, ketika ia tiba di depan pintu kelas XI-A1 yang barusan dibukanya.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas menulis di papantulisnya dan menghampiri Sasuke serta Hinata yang masih berada di depan pintu.

Seluruh murid XI-A1 pun tak luput memperhatikan kejadian itu.

'Ah... Kenapa Hinata bisa bersama Sasuke?' batin Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul, walaupun bibirnya terhalang oleh cadar hitamnya, tapi senyum itu masih tampak terlihat.

"Kalian tahu ini jam pelajaran saya?" tanya Kakashi seraya menunjuk kearah jam dinding di belakang kelas.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Sebagai hukuman, sepulang sekolah kalian harus mengerjakan soal-soal tambahan. Mengerti kalian?" gertak Kakashi.

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah atas keterlambatannya. Mereka pun duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Naruto melirik kearah Hinata, setelah gadis itu sampai di kursinya yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengannya. Naruto melihat mata Hinata sembab.

'Apa Hinata habis menangis?' pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu, Sakura menoleh kearah belakang, tempat dimana sasuke duduk. Begitupun Sasuke, ia sempat menangkap Sakura yang tengah memperhatikannya. Tapi seperti biasa, ia acuh menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya!" Kakashi melanjutkan menulisnya di papantulis.

-

-

-

Bel istirahat tiba, Kurenai-sensei baru saja berlalu dari kelas XI-A1 itu yang kini memang hanya segelintir siswa-siswi saja yang berada di dalam kelas.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendatangi Sasuke dan meremas kerah bajunya, sontak seluruh tatap mata yang mengetahui hal itu memfokuskan tatapan mereka kearah Naruto.

"Lo benar-benar keterlaluan Sasuke, setelah tadi pagi lo buat Sakura nangis. Tadi lo apain Hinata, hah?" Naruto berkata dengan suara geramnya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

naruto merasa semakin geram, kepalan tangannya bersiap mendarat pada wajah putih Sasuke. Tetapi terasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Cukup Naruto, kau tidak tahu apa-apa... Aku tidak pernah mengenal Naruto yang seperti ini!" rupanya Hinata yang menahan tangannya untuk memukul Sasuke, "Na..Naruto, aku benci kamu!".

Hinata melepaskan tangannya, ia kembali menagis dan berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Begitupun Naruto, ia berusaha mengejar Hinata.

Naruto berhasil menagkap tangan Hinata.

"Hi..Hinata, tolong maafkan aku!" Naruto kali ini memposisikan dirinya berlutut di depan Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman Naruto, "Aku baru akan memaafkanmu setelah kau menyadari dua kesalahanmu hari ini, Naruto!" Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersungkur.

Naruto benar-benar harus meminta maaf pada Hinata, ia berusaha mengejar kembali Hinata. Belum sempat ia melangkah ada sesuatu yang menepuk bahunya, refleks Naruto menoleh.

-

-

**PLAKKK!!!**

-

-

Sebuah tamparan keras menimpa pipi tan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke, Naruto?" rupanya Sakura yang menampar Naruto barusan.

Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah sempurna, "Sa..Sakura?".

"Aku benci kau, Naruto!" Sakura pun beranjak setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 2 selesai,, nantikan Chapter 3-nya ya??? ohya.. gomen kalau pairingnya menjurus kearah NaruSaku/SasuHina,, tapi saya janji bakal buat ending SasuSaku/NaruHina..hhe (Bangkit dari per-Hiatusan)

Review??

---HinaNia---


End file.
